


The King Who Lost His Crown

by horseshoeoverlook



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horseshoeoverlook/pseuds/horseshoeoverlook
Summary: Kageyama has a tough evening[short vent drabble]tw; self doubt, low self esteem, self harm (only implied, not played out)





	The King Who Lost His Crown

The bathroom mirror seemed to reflect something other than himself.

A beat up, reddened face, occassionally lined with two thin, damp streams.

_Get yourself together._

He dries his damp face against the coarsely textured sleeve of the ''Karasuno High'' sweatshirt.

_I'm trying._

The rest of the house is silent with the absence of his family, who are away for the weekend.

Kageyama hates seeing himself like this. Hates seeing himself weak and beat down.

He'd never let anyone else see him like this, not if he got to decide.

He'd managed to lose his temper during afternoon practice, uttered distasteful remarks under his breath, forced the volleyball into it's fabric cage on the sidelines before storming out onto the sand walkway outside to give himself a timeout. All because he couldn't land his sets properly, causing Hinata to fail the spiking of most of them. 

How is he supposed to be seen professional if he acts like this? He could see the displeased glares of his captains and teammates echoing in his head now.

**The king has lost his crown.**

Tsukishima had said, sneering at him, challenging fate by deciding to let out a chuckle at the sight of Kageyama losing himself on the court.

Kageyama knew they weren't that the two of them weren't so different, knew Tsukishima had nights like this as well. That's why he acts the way he does.

Kageyama couldn't even force a comeback.

**The king has lost his crown.**

Hinata's eyes losing their glow as he looks at his soulmate with a tilted head. He thought Kageyama knew better than this.

Kageyama hates himself for the times he's intimidated the smaller man when he didn't know how to act properly around him.

_Oh, you dumbass. _

_They're probably gonna keep you benched during games after this._

_This team doesn't need spirits like yours, Kageyama._

_Give up your dream, do something you can handle instead._

Kageyama tears the sweatshirt off of his back, forcing it into the laundry basket. His eyes lock onto the razor neatly stored in the bottom shelf of the bathroom's mirror ledge. Instantly, he shakes his head to eliminate_ those_ thoughts.

A pale arm reaches into the bathtub, turning the water on.

He gets in feet first, plugs the drain and leans his head back onto the chilly tile wall behind him.

He takes a breath and feels the warm water line around his limbs, feels how it relaxes him, allows him to think clearly.

\------

When the bath is full, he leans forward, screwing the tap shut and taking in the echoes of the last water droplets falling. 

He reaches over to the shelf next to the tub, carefully grabs his phone with his dry hand.

**LOCKED**

_PIN: ******_

**UNLOCKED**

**Calls**

_ **Calling: Hinata Shouyou ** _

........

**H:** ''Oh, Kageyama, hey..!''

**K:** ''Hi. Could you come over?''

_ **\--------------** _


End file.
